1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the manufacture of a neutralized phosphonated ethylene-propylene copolymer having about 1 to about 150 mmoles of PO.sub.3 H.sub.2 groups which are neutralized with a counterion selected from the group comprising metal cations, ammonium or amines. Elastomeric compositions used for elastomeric articles could include the neutralized phosphonated ethylene-propylene copolymer having about 20 to about 200 parts by weight of a non-polar process oil per 100 parts of the phosphonated copolymer and about 25 to about 300 parts by weight of a filler per 100 parts of the phosphonated copolymer, wherein a preferential plasticizer can also be incorporated into the composition. These blend compositions can be readily processed on conventional plastic fabrication equipment into elastomeric articles having excellent physical properties and desirable rubber characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 907,765 is directed to the phosphonation of polypropylene which is thermoplastic in nature and is non-applicable to the elastomeric compositions of the instant invention. Similarly, an article entitled, "Chlorophosphorylated Atactic Polypropylene" by D. Bellus et al in Vysokomol. Soyed. 5: No. 1, 145-150 (1963) teaches the phosphonation of atactic polypropylene. Phosphonated polyethylene resins have been disclosed previously, most recently in an article, entitled "Properties of Polyethylene Modified With Phosphonate Side Groups. I. Thermal and Mechanical Properties" by R. A. Weiss et al in the Journal of Polymer Science; Polymer Physics Edition, Vol. 15, 1409-1425 (1977).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,194 and British Pat. No. 849,058 teach a method for the preparation of the phosphonic acid derivative of an ethylene-propylene copolymer which is subsequently vulcanized on a two roll mill. This patent fails to teach, imply or infer the process of the instant invention for the formation of a neutralized phosphonated ethylene-propylene copolymer which can be readily fabricated due to its superior rheological properties on conventional plastic fabricating equipment into high performance elastomeric articles.